deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheSoulofMelemele/Soul's Season 1 Lookback and Season 2 Preveiw
So I completed my first actual Season of DBs. So yeah, I am looking back and all nothing special. Tsunderes of the Blade - Severa vs Weiss SeveraWeissFakeTNv2.PNG Rank: #8 Winner: Severa It is pretty good for a Season Opener, but I feel like I could have done more with this fight. I all honesty, this is probably one of my more controversal matchups along with another one here due to the out come, but until some RWBY Buffs put Weiss past Town Level I say that I still agree with this. Hey at least I did a really comvincing Severa. Weiss and Severa clash swords once again after Severa makes a hasty weapon switch back to her Silver Sword. As both weapons and clashing force against force, both swords break apart, with ice and fire dust freezing and burning some nearby things. Severa jumps off of some of the newly formed ice and fires four arrows from her Crescent Bow with each arrow piercing Weiss’ chest putting her through a lot of pain narrowly killing her. As Weiss tries to stand up Severa than lands nearby and launches a boot into the arrows, ending the Ice Queen, permanently. Pit: Even though this was before I was a host. I still say you did a good job on it! Infact, I have some experience with Severa myself! Since in my playthough of Awakening Severa was my daughter in it, kinda like you... Sun: Tsundere beats Tsundere, all we need is Noire and Ghost and it will be a Tsundere Battle Royale! Homura: It is decent for a series and season premeir but you could have done better... Greedy Cartoon Icons - Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge McDuck KrabsScroogeFakeTNv2.PNG Rank: #9 Winner: Scrooge McDuck Here is another battle I coudl have done better with. Not only did I wimp out of Scrooge's bio. The finishing blow Scrooge delivered would not even kill Krabs by SpongeBob logic. I got a correct outcome tho. Scrooge than grabs his sword and catches up to Krabs, pokes him in the rear with his sword forcing him to jump away. With Krabs no longer holding on to the treasure Scrooge slashes his sword so quickly in many ways, Krabs splits into many pieces and as he is split apart a $ sign is seen through the spaces and blood between him. Scrooge has finished this, with the mark of $crooge McDuck. Now with Krabs dead, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Pearl all go towards the dead pieces of Eugene Harold Krabs and start to mourn him as Scrooge swims upwards back into the boat with his treasure now safe from anyone who would want it. Pit: *Hums the Ducktales Theme* Sun: I should have had the pun be... Looks like Mr. Krabs, was Ducking Scrooged... Homura: I want to know where I can get my hands on those guns... Murdeours Dolls - Mimikyu vs Charlotte MimikyuCharlotteFakeTNv2.PNG Rank: #10 Winner: Mimikyu Yeah... I have no excuse for this. Even if I was rushed I got Natsu vs Ace, and Flowey vs Homura done before 24 Hours were up. At least Mimikyu won. As Charlotte was about to chomp onto Mimikyu, Mimikyu became a Shadow and dashed away behing the witch and lashed out from behind it drawing blood from the sweet hoarder. Mimikyu than dashed towards the creature in pain, kicking up a giant dust cloud as parts of the witch fell out of it. But damaging Mimikyu's disguise heavily in the process. Three witnesses saw the little thing kill the witch as a small jewel came from it's remains. Pit: WHOO-HOO! GO MIMIKYU! Sun: THE POWER OF CUTENESS ALWAYS WINS! Homura: By that logic Madoka is the strongest being ever born... actually. I like that logic. Anime Pyros - Natsu vs Ace NatsuAceFakeTN.PNG Rank: #5 Winner: Natsu Now this was a pleasent surprise. While I did predict this battle happening I personaly am very surprised they did this ant not Natsu vs Tsuna or Luffy. TBH I personally think this was better than the offical DB, and this is when my fights start picking up. Ace had survived the barrage of deadly blows but still was as good as dead. He was unable to swim, and even if he could climb ont something, his body was too damaged to do so. He could no longer hold his breath as he was forced to try and take one, only for water to enter his lungs, shortly sufficating him. Pit: A dream becam a reality! So, does this mean something like Me fighting Sora or Neptune could happen?! Sun: Natsu should have eaten Ace... Homura: No... Do not talk about cannibalism around me Cynthia... Please do not... Never Lost, and Won't Until Now - Saitama vs Mob SaitamaMobFakeTNv2.PNG Rank: #6 WInner: Saitama Not much I can say about this other than the timer thing with Mob was hard to do. So... ONE PUUUUUUUNCH! Saitama on the edge of life punches the esper multiple times with both fists, eventually causing the deformed one to go back to normal somehow, until Mob's body impodes into a bloody mess, completly covering the surrounding area. Pit: 3 2 1 KILL SHOT! Sun: BELEIVE IN ME FOR VICTORY! Homura: ... Reluctant Heroes - Blake vs Mikasa BlakeMikasaFakeTN.PNG Rank: #4 Winner: Blake Well this was a fun match-up to do, it has my most brutal death by far, and of course it was an AoT fight. Well I would start typing the AoT theme but nah, that is Pit and Sun's job. This also is most likely to be an episode of Death Battle of my completed fights so far. Mikasa desperate to get out of her vulnerable position had the cords retract and as the did so, with Mikasa tangled between them, they started to cut through her skin. The wires retracting were ripping through her body shredding her to pieces while covering her in her own blood. And as she was dying she remembered all the times she had with the person she swore to protect. At her dying breath she muttered “Eren…” and then passed onto the next life as her bloodied and mangled corpse falls to the ground. Pit: SEID IHR DAS ESSEN! Sun: NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER! Homura: The brutality in this fight I don't think you can replicate unless you have another AoT fight we have to do... Oh right, THAT ONE... Shadow Like Snipers - Decidueye vs Takumi DecidueyeTakumiFakeTN.PNG Rank: #7 Winner: Decidueye This... THIS was a really fun match-up to do. This may only be number 7 on my list because the 6 above it were so much better, but this is still a piece of art. It is a sniper battle and an idea I really love. Besides, I named my Decidueye Takumi, so that should explain a bit more. This may be my other controversal fight but I am sticking with my answer to this. The force of Decidueye colliding into Takumi's legs, shattering any bones in them. The force sent Takumi into the air a bit as every single arrow pined itself into Takumi's chest, then each one exploded with Ghostly energy, destroying all of Takumi's body but his head, which was sent spiraling into the air, leaving a path of blood while it did. With pretty much nothing left of his opponent, Decidueye looks into the sky letting out a battle cry in victory. Pit: This battle was pretty fun! Except the ending... I picked a Rowlet for my starter as well! ARCERS UNITE! I also sided with my true home, FOR HOSHIDO! Sun: I may have made a joke about ditching my Litten, but nah, I still think Litten is the best choice, it is too cute! And becomes a badass once it evolves! I sided with Nhor, the better choice... FOR NHOR! Homura: Honestly I like Popplio the best because it reminds me of Madoka but I don't want to get in another debate related to these three. They are more destructive than Walpurgisnchaut. And I beleive we should not pick sides... Make a Wish - Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname UsagiMadokaFakeTN.png Rank: #3 Winner: Madoka This is my most wanted battle and I say I did it justice... I have nothing else to say... As the light cleared Usagi feeling drained reverted back to her Sailor Moon form. Only for Madoka to have survived the blast, and as she raised a single finger a quickly flash of pink appeared on her finger tips. She pointed her fingers at Usagi unleashing an even bigger blast, completely erasing Usagi from existence, and destroying multiple unlucky Planets, Moons, Stars, and Asteroids nearby. The battle was over, the rivalry ended. And the Law of Cycles reigned supreme... Pit: FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT! WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT! Sun: NEVER RUNNIGN FROM A REAL FIGHT! SHE IS THE ONE CALL--''' Homura: She was curbstomped... Stop before I shoot you both for rooting for the enemy... Children of Light - Link vs Pit LinkPitFakeTN.PNG Rank: #2 Winner: Pit TBH I am glad Pit got buffed to Planet in this fight. Well since Link was revived at the end of this, happy endings all around! A giant dust cloud forms up as Link’s boots hit the ground… As the dust clears the twin bladed sword has struck Pit, giving him a deep gash in his torso, but it hit nothing vital. Pit is very much in pain, thinking it is the end, until he opens his eyes as a single drop of blood falls on his tunic. He looks up to see that he has done it! The First Blade has impaled Link through the chest making him bleed heavily. Link returns to normal as the Mask falls off his face and the blade disappears as Link’s body slumps down without life. Pit gets his fallen opponent off of him removing the blade while heavily gripping his wound. Pit then quickly turned towards the audience making his fingers form a V like shape as he shouts out one word with a huge grin, “VICTORY!” Pit: Wait... I was Planet Level this whole time?! I thought I was only Island! WHOO-HOO VICTORY! '''Sun: My childhood is dead and I am not okay with it... Homura: Link was revived so stop complaining... Corrupted Souls - Flowey vs Homura FloweyHomuraFakeTNv2.png Rank: #1 Winner: Homura I promised a good fight, I delivered. I promised a good Season Finale and I delivered. Para if you read it. Thank you, and I now will claim to be your successor. Oh yeh, sorry about not making 4500 words like I said I was gonna... Homura reaches down and picks up the struggling flower with a sadistic look. With one hand she holds Flowey as the pathetic flower pleads, “Pl-please don’t kill me… I don’t want to die… PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T WANT T-” Flowey was cut off with a sharp pain, and sees that Homura ripped off one of his petals as she said, “Loves me…” Homura rips off another petal causing Flowey even more time this time saying, “Loves me not…” Instantly Flowey felt himself die over numerous timelines feeling all the pain of it all at once. Homura continued to do this but it got more painful with each petal plucked until the final petal was picked… “Loves me not…” Homura said sadistically... Flowey watched in horror as Homura dropped him onto the ground then with a loud stomp. Flowey was badly hurt. After a few more stomps Homura kicked Flowey and after that kick dust flew everywhere. And Homura began to walk off… Pit: So me and Homura both win our fights, huh. Does this mean that you and Sun are going to be in fights and win as well? Sun: Probably not... Since we are just hosts and characters in an RP. Homura: I enjoyed masacurring that beast... I still have his remains as a trophey. Polls/Season 2 thing What was this Season's Best Fight? Severa vs Weiss Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge McDuck Mimikyu vs Charlotte Natsu vs Ace Blake vs Mikasa Saitama vs Mob Decidueye vs Takumi Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname Link vs Pit Flowey vs Homura Favorite Winner? Severa Scrooge McDuck Mimikyu Natsu Blake Saitama Decidueye Madoka Kaname Pit Homura Favorite Looser? Weiss Mr. Krabs Charlotte Ace Mikasa Mob Takumi Usagi Tsukino Link Flowey Favorite Death? Weiss: Shot with Arrows in the Stomach/Arrows Stomped In Mr. Krabs: Sliced into Shreds Charlotte: Mauled to Death by Play Rough Ace: Chest Opened/Drowned Mikasa: Shredded by 3D Maneuver Gear Wires Mob: Punched to Death Takumi: Legs Broken/Pinned by Multiple Ghostly Arrows/Torso Blown up by Arrows/Head pinned to a tree by an arrow Usagi Tsukino: Used up all her energy/One shot by a giant beam of energy Link: Impaled by First Blade in the chest Flowey: Power Stolen/Petals Ripped off/Stomped and Kicked into Dust Most Hype Fight Next Season? Shadow vs Iris Heart Sayaka Miki vs Eren Jaeger Amy Rose vs Nora Valkrye Mario Bros. vs Share Sisters Dark Pit vs Death the Kid Inkling vs Tracer Garon vs Lusamine Zoro vs Kenpachi Spike Spiegal vs Han Solo Ash vs Tai Category:Blog posts